


Favorite Color

by MaahHeim



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaahHeim/pseuds/MaahHeim
Summary: Orochimaru missed those eyes.





	Favorite Color

Orochimaru didn't even remember how love was, or  _what_ it was. He had lived way too long for his own taste. His best friend, dead. His mentor, dead - By his own hand. His search for power hadn't make him more powerful. Instead, he felt weak, lonely and fragile. Everyone was gone. He would stare at the walls for hours, thinking about what to do or where to go.

 _Itachi_ , he thought for a second, before remembering: He was also dead. Everyone seemed to be, anyway. Everyone but himself. The eyes he admired so much, the sharingan, gone. He wanted them, but he would never have them. Sasuke was there, he thought. Eventually he would procreate, and there would be others with similar eyes.

It wasn't a cheerful thought, however. He felt frustrated. With a heavy sigh, some snakes left from inside his clothes, making he feel even more lonely than before. He looked at his thin ankles, at the pale color of his own skin. After wanting so much, he was left with nothing.

He closed his eyes for a second.  _God_ , he thought, almost laughing at himself,  _If you could just make it all end._

It was when a sudden noise came from above, and he reopened his eyes.

" _Orochimaru_ " A familiar voice spoke. The snake-like man looked up to find the eyes he had been thinking so much about. Sasuke was standing, upside down, right above him. "I have come for you". The tone was hateful, but sounded melodic to the oldest one. The snakes in the room quickly slithered away, finding small paths between the rocks to squeeze themselves through.

Sasuke did not wait for a reply. His hands were on the other man as soon as he finished speaking. Orochimaru, on the other hand, barely paid attention to the manner of his death. He didn't care. He stood still, looking at his murderer's eyes as he felt the pain of death.  _Those eyes_ , he thought.  _Those eyes_.  _Could it be that I've loved those eyes all along?_

And his blood splattered on the ground, on the walls, on Sasuke, on everything, red as the sharingan. 

And Orochimaru's body remained there, drenched in his favorite color for all eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote back in March. I am not used to writing in English, so I'm sorry if I made any mistakes or phrased something in a weird way. Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
